Life Goes On
by Artisall
Summary: Okay, so apparently my old summary didn't really make people want to read this story. So how about this one... Skins, Naomi and Emily loving and *drum roll* Zombies. Why not?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a random idea my roommate (who will be nicknamed Chefany) and I came up with one night over beers. It may start out a bit slow, but hang in there. Trust me, it will be worth it. (I hope!) Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

_She's beautiful. Like not just the kind of bird that is simply nice on the eyes, she's like a fucking angel. An angel that is sleeping soundly next to me. I looked over to see her silhouette being revealed by the moonlight. Her short brown hair is splayed across her face. I reach out to lightly brush it away. She stirs, but doesn't wake. I'm not sure what I would do with Sophia. In just the span of a year she has become my world. The clock shins a bright red 5:23am. I snuggle back into the warm sheets and press my naked body against hers. This action causes her to wake up._

_"Hummm. Can't sleep?" She asks in the most adorable fuzzy voice._

_"Not when a gorgeous woman is in such close proximity." she sighs and scoots closer. I feel her hand snake up my side, sending a shiver down my back. It turns me on that she wants me even in her semi-conscious state. Her hand becomes braver as it traces patterns on my stomach, occasionally sneaking past my chest. I can't really see her face in the darkness, but she leans forward, closing the gap between our lips. Her hand gets tangled in my blonde hair as she crashes our mouths together more forcefully than I had anticipated. The kissing gets rather heated quickly. Her hands are frantically running along my bare skin. I can feel the desire radiating from her. It's all happening to fast. I pull back to gasp for air._

_"Someone must have been having a great dream." she laughs._

_"I just want to taste you." She leans in to devour my lips again and before I can enjoy the sensation I'm ripped from the room by the blaring alarm clock._

I sat up in bed, the sunlight shining in through the window.

"Fucking dream." I must have been having cold sweats, because I am freezing and the bed is completely damp. I look over to where Sophia would have been. But her side of the bed has been empty for over a month now. I smack the alarm shutting it up temporarily. Just as I flop my head back onto the pillow my mobile begins ringing.

"Oi FUCK OFF!" I threw a pillow at the direction of the noise. Of course, that did nothing. The ringing stopped temporarily. If it was important they will leave a message. I buried my head in the sheets only to hear the ringer yet again. Or if it's really important they will keep calling. I tossed my feet onto the cold hardwood floor and threw the covers from my body. Picking up the mobile I noticed it was JJ.

"This better be fucking important."

"Ah, not quite awake yet. Sorry Naomi, I figured 'surely she'd be up by 1 in the afternoon. My mistake completely. You do know that some people have lives and can't be expected to follow your 'only call me when I am not in bed policy' seeing as how no one would talk to you because you never leave your bed except to use the loo and …"

"JJ! It is way too early for me to deal with you getting locked on. Why did you call?" I sat back down on the edge of my bed."

"Ah yes, the reason for my call. It's Cook. He's just landed in Heathrow. He is demanding a night out. So after work I could meet you two at Keith's pub for drinks?" Normally this kind of invitation would be what I was waiting for all week. But the prospect of leaving my secure room, in my secure house, in my little cookie cutter secure neighborhood to 'go mental' with Cook and JJ seemed like the worst idea ever.

"And before you think about it, you can't say no. Cook said he would drag you kicking and screaming. He probably could now that you have lost most of your strength by becoming a hermit. You know they say that muscle tone disappears after…"

"JJ! Locked on again. And for fucks sake, I'll go if you just let me get back to bed… please?"

"Great, Cook will be super pleased. Be ready at 9 or else." JJ laughed and I hung up on him. Don't get me wrong, I love the lad, I just don't really like anyone when I first wake up. And he isn't really wrong about me being a hermit. Ever since Sophia went off to fuck that other girl, I haven't really been myself. Lost my stupid job and sort of holed up in here, living off of noodle cups and WKD. What a life I lead. I suppose going out for a drink or two couldn't hurt. I mean Cook was returning from Iraq, it's the least I could do. Also, I missed him like hell.

My doorbell rang around 8:45. JJ was always early so I had been expecting him.

"Hey JJ."

"Why hello Naomi. I'm so happy you're actually coming with us. It has been too long since we all went out together." It had been over a year since Cook got deployed, so I suppose it had been that long since we had all spent a night out. When I was dating Sophia I didn't really do much of anything with anyone except for her and her friends of course. JJ would complain about how she was tearing me away from all of them, but he just didn't understand relationships really well.

"Where's Cook?" I looked outside behind JJ and saw a blur of blue before I was lifted off my feet and shaken vigorously.

"Naomikins! I fucking missed you!" I tried to squeeze out of his grasp, but he had gotten stronger.

"Fucks sake, Cook, put me down." He dropped me to my feet but held onto my shoulders, giving me a loving look like a fucking lost puppy.

"I missed you too." I mumbled as he pulled me into a hug. After a moment her grabbed JJ too.

"Ah it's good to be the three musketeers again. It's been too fucking long."

After our rather sappy reunion we made our way out of my house and down in Keith's.

"So Blondie, Jakins tells me here that you're bloody depressed over that bird Sophia…" Of course he was going to start right in on the deep shit. Should have known. I took a long sip of my beer and stared at him.

"I suppose JJ isn't far off." Cook smiled.

"Since when does my girl get upset about some shag?" I was beginning to get upset. Cook didn't know anything about Sophia really. Just that I was dating someone since he left and things were perfect.

"She wasn't just a shag. She was my girlfriend." I said it rather quietly, but I am not sure why. Perhaps I didn't like the fact that it's past tense.

"Ah. Well fuck her. If she can't see how bloody amazing you are, then she's no good for you." He put his arm around me and squeezed. When he moved his arm my hand shook slightly spilling some of my beer.

"Aww sorry love." He patted the table with the napkin. I looked down at my hand and noticed the spasms. I quickly moved it under the table so they wouldn't notice.

"No worries. There is always more beer." I smiled at him.

"If ya want love, I learned some rather nice torture methods over in the desert?" That made me smile a little. Not because I wanted him to do anything, but just the thought that he would was comforting.

"That's okay, but that's for the thought." My hand had stopped shaking so I resumed drinking my beer.

"Anytime blondie…. So since this is my first night back, I think it's time to…. GO FUCKING MENTAL!" Yes years after college he was still the same fucking Cook. He made his way to the bar for more drinks leaving JJ and I to make small talk.

"Hey Naomi…" I looked up from my beer.

"Yeah?" He had a serious expression on and it worried my slightly.

"Cook didn't spill your drink. You did." I look down at the table not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Yeah. I know. It's um… I have been taking some anti-depressants since Sophia left. Must be some side effects…" JJ looked at me, as if he was analyzing me like one of his experiments.

"Humm, well that's probably not good. You may want to let your doctor know. Wouldn't want it to get any worse."

He was probably right. I had broken a few glasses at my house already. Might as well be depressed and save money. Cook returned with a new beer for me and round of shots for everyone. This was going to be a long night, and for the first time in a long time, I was okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took a little while to update. I will try and make it more frequent (and a bit longer ;). Thanks for the reviews. I know my summary is a little vague, but trust me... this story is going to take a rather interesting turn. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. **

"Stop it!" I kicked whoever was next to me in bed. They kept tossing and turning and it was driving me mad. Wait… who was next to me? I pulled back the covers to reveal a very much passed out Cook. I laughed quietly then scanned the room to determine the damage. JJ was curled up on my loveseat snoring loudly. I can honestly say I don't remember much of last night after the 4th round of Tequila. I peaked under the covers, relieved that I had remember to not wear my 'pjs' which consisted of nothing, since I sleep naked. A huge t-shirt and boy shirts was plenty for a sleepover with the boys.

I was feeling rather well for having the night that I just had. I tossed the covers off and began to get out of bed. The world suddenly felt fuzzy and I even lost my balance slightly. I grabbed onto the night stand to steady myself. Surely I wasn't still drunk. It was 11 o'clock in the morning. Although, it does say that I'm not suppose to drink with the crazy meds.

You know for being a pill that is suppose to make you feel happier, it sure does give you enough side effects to make you feel like shit. I made my way to the kitchen, wobbling slightly and put the kettle on. For being a hermit I did keep my flat rather clean. As I heard the tea boil there was a loud crash in my room.

"Shit, fuck, bollocks…."

"You alright JJ?"

"Yeah, Naomi, just stubbed my fucking toe on your table. Not a problem." I giggled. JJ had problem woken Cook up with his commotion so I pulled out three mugs and made tea for all of us.

"Ah Babes, you're a dream." Cook sat down next to me and drank the tea I placed in front of him.

"Rough night?" He smiled at me.

"You should know, I'm ashamed to say you may have drunken both JJ and I under the table." Really? I don't remember having nearly that much to drink. Come to think of it, I don't remember much about how I got back to my flat. Fucks sake, I guess my tolerance has lowered in a year.

\

"I must say I don't remember most the evening, but I am sure it was fucking ace, as always."

"Of course Blondie, any night with the Cookie Monster is unforgettable." He winked and me and I proceeded to punch him in the shoulder.

"Oi!"

After tea the boys left for me to clean up the mess that was my apartment. I may not have remembered much of last night, but I felt more alive last night than I've felt in the past month. Cook and JJ always have a way of pulling me out of whatever hole I have dug myself into. They say I do the same for them, but I never see it that way. Cook even tells me if he didn't have me in his life he would have died a long time ago. Calls me his angel sometimes. What a fucking pitiful angel if you ask me, but he won't let me argue about it.

With this renewed since of self-worth, I decided to head out looking for a job tomorrow. I couldn't live off my savings forever. I felt rather light-headed and dizzy after cleaning so I laid down for a nap, which turned into not waking up until 7am the next day.

Even though I slept like 12 hours the dream I had seemed to only last a few minutes.

I was running down a corridor that was dimly lit and smelled like old rubbish. It wasn't really clear whether I was being chased or doing the chasing, I just knew I had to run. Each time I turned the corner my eye caught sight of a red flash. It was this flash that kept my legs moving as fast as they would carry me.

The final corner I turned revealed a long hall with a dead end. There was a girl crouched in the corner crying. If this situation had happened in real like I would have turned and run the opposite direction. I was never good at comforting. But since this was a dream I did not have control over, I felt my body being pulled towards the petite woman. I sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her knee. She reached out and squeezed my hand. My blue eyes met the most beautiful brown ones I had ever seen in my life. I was so lost in her eyes I didn't even noticed the rest of her face. But I knew, by just looking into her eyes she was smiling.

However, before I could reciprocate the wall behind us caved in revealing a crowd of people screaming and charging us. I jumped up and tried to pull this mystery girl up with me, but she wouldn't budge. What I did next surprised me most of all, because it was the only part of my dream where I felt in control. Instead of running away and saying "Fuck this shit" to the corridor girl, I kneeled down in front of her and pulled her whole body towards me, enveloping her small frame in my arms. I jerked awake the minute the mob crashed into us. When I woke, I was covered in sweat and the bedding was thrown across the room. I was so thankful for the sunlight pour through the windows. I wasn't sure what to make of that dream, but I knew I wouldn't forget those eyes anytime soon.

"So jobs…" I stared at the computer screen looking for anything that caught my eye in the help wanted ads. There was a pretty cool coffee shop downtown that was looking for a barista. I love coffee, so that's a start. I decided to head down and grab an application. I put on the most professional yet casual outfit I could still ride my scooter in and headed out the door. As I parked my mobile buzzed. I looked down at the caller ID. But for some reason my vision was rather blurry, I wiped my eyes thinking that I just had something in them, but it wasn't any clearer. Fuck. I tried focusing and squinted enough to see JJ's name on the caller ID. I pressed the green button and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Naomi, Just calling to see if you wanted to get together with Cook, Panda and I for dinner?" The depressed Naomi would have said she wasn't feeling well, but this newly motivated one was all about going out and being social.

"Sure. Um… JJ… can I ask you something?"

"Sure Naomi, what is it?" I hesitated.

"Umm… what does it mean if your vision gets blurry? I didn't really notice this morning, but I couldn't read your name on the caller ID…" There was silence from his end for a moment then he spoke,

"You should go to the doctor. They need to run tests. Either those pills you are taking are really effecting you poorly or there is something else going on…" Something else? What the fuck was he on about…

"Something else? Like what JJ? Some Disease?" JJ was silent again, and his silence felt like it was a fucking death sentence.

"JJ. Say something for fucks sakes!"

"Naomi, do you know what Huntington's disease is?"

"Wait, isn't that what you're studying?"

"Yes, and at first I thought I was just seeing symptoms in you and attributing it to being constantly surrounded by patients with the symptoms, but these are too hard to ignore. You need to be tested. You don't know your father's medical history, so it is possible…." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"JJ…. Isn't it fatal?"

"Well, not right away normally. Especially since you are rather young. It can take years for most of motor function deteriorates until your body can no longer function..." He said the last bit softly, but I heard every fucking word.

"FUCK. JJ… I will call you later." I couldn't talk anymore. I needed to find the nearest doctor. I looked down at my phone to open the gps but I couldn't see worth shit. I double clicked the green button…

"On second thought, JJ, could you give me a lift?"


End file.
